


let me show you my city

by goandneverlookback



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Reminiscing, cis katya, cis trixie, hometown, projection who, slight mention of homophobia, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandneverlookback/pseuds/goandneverlookback
Summary: Trixie shows Katya around the city she used to live in and takes a heavy trip down memory lane
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	let me show you my city

“Left at the light….right here….right….park here.” Trixie's gotten quieter in the past twenty minutes or so since reaching the city. Katya pulls into a parking spot in the back, out of the way of people who might actually need the parking lot. Trixie gets out of the car and stretches her legs, a somber expression on her face.  
“Ready?” Katya holds out a hand with her question, which the other girl takes willingly. They set off on a walk, fingers entwined. Katya stays quiet. She knows not everything here is a happy memory.  
“This is where the hospital used to be.” An expansive lot sits in front of them. Trixie's heart tugs at the memories created, so much more than she could've ever dreamed. Her heart hurts when she thinks back to who she was then. 19, 20, 21...alone, unsure, unconfident. She began as an aide on a floor for geriatric individuals, often with dementia. Geripsych was enough to make her mother worry. She tried not to tell her too much of what her job often entailed. From aide on the gero unit, to tech on the adult psych unit, to assessor for intake to both units, she had never planned to end up where she did. That's not to say she didn't value everything she learned, that she wasn't incredibly grateful for every opportunity, just that it was... exhausting. None of what made her good at her job was from formal training. No, no. But she cared, and she empathized, and she tried her best to be everything they needed her to be. And it left her feeling worn. Katya rubs small circles on the back of her hand, watching Trixie as she stays lost in thought. The comforting gesture seems to ground her a little bit, and she turns to give Katya a hint of a smile. She motions to a building up ahead, flowers cascading up the side of the brick. “That's where I made my first real audition.” She'd been terrified. She'd been to so many auditions, and never been cast. She could sing, but so could everyone else there, exponentially better than she could. But Trixie could dance, and that's what they needed. Just three or four numbers, and a front line position for the biggest dance number of the show, but it gave Trixie's heart peace in the moment. The following semester she'd been cast again at the same theatre, exploring characters and choreography far outside her comfort zone. An empty park spans the green space ahead of them. “I used to come here and swing, play my guitar….it's always been this empty.” Trixie came here more than once, to sit on the swing and cry until all the tears seemed to have left her body. Facing the trees and the sky...it was cathartic. They round the corner of the path, taking them back towards downtown. They approach Trixie's old apartment building, neither of them saying anything until Trixie pulls Katya to a halt right in front of the gate. Her hand cups the side of Katya’s face before gently traveling to the back of her neck to pull her in for a small kiss. “I wanted to do that then, y'know. But I was so scared.” Katya doesn't ask questions, just pulls her girlfriend in tighter for a hug. The city was better than the town an hour away where Trixie had grown up, but the proximity to such old fashioned ideals and memories was always too much. Trixie lowers her head to bury in the nape if Katya's neck, breathing in her comforting scent before continuing their walk. “The coffee shop I worked in was in that hotel.” Balancing two jobs within a mile of each other, psych and coffee, wasn't always easy. But it was worth it...most of the time. “There's the bus station that took me to New York for the first time.” Katya can her the gentle smile in her voice, her soul feeling a little less heavy. New York was full of positive memories for Trixie. She had gone where no one knew her, and she'd felt...free. This area of town looks a little less friendly, but Trixie doesn't seem phased. “Up there is where I first performed with the dance company. It was our Halloween show. I think the first time I impressed the other girls was when I walked around in a backbend and stood up, in heels.” Trixie stops and stares up at the sky, a flagpole interrupting her field of vision, and she smiles. A rainbow flag flutters in the breeze and Katya resists the urge to snap a picture of her girlfriend smiling up at it. Trixie points down the alleyway a little to a darkened building. “The only gay bar in town. That's the first place I got a girl's number. The first place I saw a drag show. The first place I performed in drag, and won open stage night.” The tone in her voice indicates she still can't quite believe it, right back in that place of blissful disbelief. “And then everything closed. And that's when I knew I couldn't stay.” There's a sad edge to Trixie's voice again. It's obvious she loved this city a lot. There were pieces of her heart sprinkled everywhere. Trixie's feet remain still, sad eyes lost in thought towards the old building.  
“But you left and you found me.” Katya wraps her arms around Trixie's waist, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. “Thank you for sharing your city with me.”


End file.
